Clasificación felina: Bohemio
by Nox BadWolf
Summary: Crookshanks esta enamorado. Sip, tiene un amor platónico y realmente espera en algún momento ser correspondido. Seguro a las gatas elegantes les atraen los Mitad-Kneazle-bohemios ¿Verdad? Si tan solo fuese tan sencillo como eso. Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre "Criaturas mágicas" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


Lo siento, el titulo es un asco, tal vez ni yo misma lo leería con ese titulo, pero no se me ocurre ninguno mas. Denle una oportunidad :3 Como sea, espero que les guste y todo eso.

**Disclaimer:** Nada del Potterverso me pertenece, todo es de J. K. Rowling. En ocasiones hasta nuestra propia voluntad y notas academicas. La imagen tampoco es mía, la saque de algún lugar en Tumblr.

**Aviso: **_Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre "Criaturas mágicas" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

><p><strong>Clasificación felina: bohemio<strong>

Crookshanks estaba hambriento y frustrado.

Nadie le prestaba atención, Hermione andaba siempre muy preocupada, en la biblioteca o refunfuñando contra Lavender.

Harry, de quien ocasionalmente conseguía algún tipo de atención (que le dejara echarse en sus piernas, o le rascara ocasionalmente detrás de las orejas) tampoco pasaba mucho tiempo en la sala común. Más bien parecía determinado a perseguir a el tipo de cabello casi blanco durante lo que quedara de año escolar.

Lamentablemente, se había asegurado desde su llegada al castillo, tres años atrás, de dejarles muy en claro a las compañeras de habitación de su dueña (y a todo el resto de la torre de Gryffindor. Sobre todo a Ron) que podían perder algo más que piel si se le acercaban diciéndole cosas como "_Monada peluda_", o "_Gatito lindo, déjame acariciarte_".

Ahora se arrepentía un poco de ese comportamiento porque parecía que había pasado de ser una presencia inquietante, a un fantasma invisible. De verdad que cuando la comida dejara de aparecer en su plato, todos se enterarían que tan realmente inquietante podía ser. Pero es que Crookshanks estaba aburrido y la posibilidad de pasarse todo el día echado en un sofá, mirando la chimenea y esperando que algo interesante sucediera, no era una idea que le atrajera.

Era un gato algo solitario, le gustaba pensar de sí mismo como un felino bohemio. Pero por Merlín que no se iba a acariciar solo la espalda ni detrás de las orejas.

Extrañaba a Sirius. Quería volver a tener un amigo como el, pero ya no había ratas que cazar, ni perros que incordiar. Aunque seguramente, si no hubiese perdido los mejores años de su vida encerrado en una jaula en el callejón Diagon y fuera aun un cachorro, la idea de ir a la lechuzeria le resultaría sumamente atractiva. Se había divertido espantando a Hedwig un par de veces, pero esa idea ya había perdido todo su encanto.

Definitivamente los periodos de transición hacia la guerra podían ser muy aburridos para los gatos.

][][

La Señora Norris apestaba.

Esa fue la segunda cosa que aprendio al llegar al castillo; la primera fue que odiaba a Ron Weasley y a su rata (aunque eso más bien lo aprendio cuando recién lo adoptaron).

Si la Señora Norris fuera una rata, sería la Señora Norris de Scrabbers. Pero era de su misma especie (Tal vez con más parte Kneazle), y Crookshanks — al igual que su dueña y cada ser que poseyera un mínimo de inteligencia — no aprobaba el canibalismo.

Pero no estaba seguro de que la Señora Norris y su dueño se rigieran por el mismo principio. De modo que procuraba mantenerse alejado de ellos. Además, por si no quedaba claro, apestaba.

][][

Llegaba la noche. Un par de horas atrás, Harry había salido a buscar a Hagrid por alguna razón. Y Hermione había sido secuestrada por Ron.

Crookshanks bufó, porque él era hasta el momento el único _macho _en la vida de la chica y ver la cara estúpida del pelirrojo le daba ganas de despellejarlo, pero sabía que era algo que a Hermione no le gustaría, y por lo tanto, algo que no podía hacer.

A decir verdad, había empezado a agradarle Lavender, pero había dejado ir a Weasley, por lo que había perdido el derecho a su admiración. Pobre chica estúpida...

Santos leones, se moría por cazar una rata.

Se desperezó y termino la leche que quedaba en su plato. Pasó ostentosamente junto a su dueña que (sorpresa) no se dio por aludida. De modo que bufó de nuevo y espero junto al retrato a que alguien entrara o saliera de la sala común.

_Últimamente las personas estaban asustadas..._

_...pero el la veía cada vez más a menudo_

La única cosa mejor que cazar una rata, seria verla a ella (¡No! ¡No a la Señora Norris!) y eso era lo que esperaba con esa salida.

La gata parda de manchas curiosas, con andar elegante y lo que probablemente debía ser - deseaba que fuera - una mirada tan bohemia como la suya.

A veces la seguía solo con la mirada, otras veces la seguía por los pasillos del castillo. Era una gata muy atenta, que se fijaba en cosas distintas a lo que el haría. Le recordaba un poco a Canuto, sentía una magia similar a la suya cuando se atrevía a acercársele. Pero Crookshanks era un gato muy consciente de sus años en prisión y poco atractivo que debía resultar si nadie más que la niña que defiende a todo ser desvalido, se había fijado en él.

Crookshanks captó su olor. Un olor que no podía definir de otro modo que "elegante", con una esencia de pergamino que le había incitado a buscarle en la biblioteca en repetidas ocasiones, sin éxito.

Su cola anaranjada se levantó entusiasmada y empezó a moverse, al mismo tiempo que su hocico intentaba identificar la procedencia del rastro. Crookshanks no tardo demasiado en estar caminando a paso rápido rumbo a la torre de astronomía. Se le ocurrían muchas escenas románticas en ese lugar.

El verano del cuarto año de Hermione, habían visto juntos una película donde los gatos hablaban (Cosa que obviamente no tiene sentido, pero aun así logró entender la historia sin los maullidos y con las falsas voces humanas). Trataba de una elegante gata que buscaba retornar a su hogar junto con sus cachorritos. Pero nunca lo habría logrado de no ser por el gato arrabalero. En una escena la gata elegante y el gato arrabalero miraban desde el tejado hacia las estrellas y sus colas peludas formaban un corazón.

Cuando Crookshanks vió por primera vez a la elegante gata parda del castillo, esa imagen pasó por su mente inevitablemente. Dos gatos bohemios mirando a las estrellas y enlazando sus colas.

Si era lo suficientemente valiente, podría aprovechar esa oportunidad. Podía ver las estrellas con ella en la torre de astronomía, podía pedir a las estrellas de Leo que le dieran aún más valor para acercar su hocico al suave pelaje de ella, y hasta podría...

A la mitad de las escaleras un maullido estridente le paralizó. Reconocería ese maullido hasta en sus peores pesadillas, porque de hecho ya lo había hecho.

La Señora Norris.

][][

¿Cómo no había notado su olor? No importaba, ahora a su alrededor apestaba tanto que no sabía cómo no había expulsado una bola de pelos.

Crookshanks hizo algo valiente: intento evitar que la apestosa gata caníbal subiera más. Y se puso a sí mismo como carnada en dirección contraria con el fin de que alejarla de la torre.

Y funcionó.

La alejo del mirador, pero en el pasillo no pudo correr en dirección a la torre Gryffindor.

Porque las garras de la Señora Norris se le clavaban en la espalda.

Agradeció estar lejos del mirador, porque de esa manera la gata parda no podría oír el vergonzoso maullido que se le escapó. Ni ver lo desastroso que era peleando. Ni observar cómo se quedaba sin pelo en el lomo y con una oreja dolorosamente desgarrada.

Crookshanks pudo saborear la sangre de la gata apestosa y reafirmo aún más sus tendencias no-caníbales. Logro rasguñarla en el hocico y morderle la cola. Pero aun así eso no parecía detenerla. Igual ella tenía toda una vida de práctica peleando con otros gatos.

Crookshanks, por si no ha quedado claro, era un gato bohemio e inofensivo.

Pero en esa ocasión, logro sacar toda su herencia Kneazle (que no era mucha) más su instinto más primario, y someterla.

_Por tan solo un segundo._

_El que duró en captar el elegante olor justo al lado de ellos._

La Señora Norris también se paralizó al notar su presencia. Pero a diferencia suya, miró los penetrantes ojos pardos y huyó despavorida sin siquiera reflejar en sus movimientos dolor por las lesiones causadas por el gato naranja.

Crookshanks simplemente intentó parecer un gato decente. Una gato decente al que le cojea la pata delantera izquierda, tiene una oreja desgarrada, un bigote menos, pelos regados por todo el lugar dejándolo descubierto en el lomo, y la barbilla sangrante.

Definitivamente Crookshanks poesía una peor suerte que Neville.

Indeciso entre agachar la cabeza e irse con el rabo entre las piernas, o poner una pose ridícula de héroe mostrando sus heridas ganadas en batalla y fingiendo estar bien, Crookshanks no notó en que momento la gata parda se había acercado a revisarle la oreja.

Crookshanks pensó que se pondría a ronronear en cualquier momento a pesar del dolor.

Y asi lo hizo. Ronroneo mientras sus piernas dejaban de sostenerlo y caía de lleno en el suelo, recibiendo las atenciones casi profesionales de la gata elegante que recorría con el hocico algunas de sus heridas, y lamia otras.

Crookshanks se encontraba en el cielo.

Cuando la gata finalizo la revisión, Crookshanks abrió los ojos entusiasmado y se dirigió hacia ella para ronronearle y frotar su hocico en agradecimiento. Solo eso, aunque el ya empezaba a tener fantasías de cachorritos felinos naranja y pardos corriendo de un lado a otro por la torre de Gryffindor. Los chicos (menos Ron) adorarían a sus… No. No debía pensar en eso.

Solo debía acercarse y agradecerle. Luego… la próxima vez que la viera, entonces…

La gata tan solo meneó la cabeza y soltó un bufido de hastío. Se alejó unos cuantos pasos y Crookshanks no pudo evitar intentar seguirla.

Y de un instante a otro, ese espacio dejo de estar ocupado por una elegante gata, y todo el campo de visión de Crookshanks se veía invadido por una túnica de una bruja.

][][

Crookshanks rebotó instintivamente en un nada elegante salto hacia atrás. No podía ser. No era una _animaga_, no ella. Pero no se podía alejar demasiado porque estaba algo débil y de un momento a otro unos brazos humanos lo alzaban.

La túnica tenía un aroma a pergamino que le confirmo la naturaleza _animaga_ de su amor platónico.

Tampoco pudo evitar oír su voz, o verla a la cara. Porque la bruja se había encargado de ello.

_Minerva McGonagall_

— Realmente pensaba que eras un algo más inteligente, Crookshanks — dijo en el mismo tono de reproche que empleaba con sus alumnos — ahora tendré que llevarte con Hermione; ella ya está bastante preocupada y ahora también tendrá que conseguir que te curen.

Crookshanks quería comunicarle que a pesar de todo, le había roto el corazón. A ver como arreglaba eso, porque dudaba que fuera tan fácil de curar como sus heridas externas; y después de todo, la herida mayor era culpa suya por ser una _animaga_. Pero no valía la pena, porque nunca podría entenderlo.

No habría cachorritos felinos ni colas enlazadas.

Crookshanks simplemente se dejó llevar y apenas si reparo cuando fue entregado a su dueña.

Al menos, ahora le ponían atención y no era invisible.

Vagamente, Crookshanks se preguntó si sería prudente entretenerse la próxima vez en el bosque prohibido.

Allí al menos su mágico corazón felino estaría a salvo.

**_Miau-Nox_**


End file.
